Fetch!
by candy-belle
Summary: Punk isn't pleased at being sent to the airport to play fetch with an unexpected visitor.Set in my wolfy verse this is a slash friendship fic featuring werewolves, friendship, a snarky!Punk and a very chilled-out Colt


**Title: **Fetch!  
><strong>Rating:<strong> 12  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Punk isn't pleased at being sent to the airport to play fetch with an unexpected visitor.  
><strong>Featuring: <strong>Punk, Colt and Hunter  
><strong>Warning: <strong>AU, werewolves, friendship, a snarky!Punk and a very chilled-out Colt  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> This story is based on characters/people of WWE. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Set in my wolfy verse, this is a little one off stand alone written as a bribe for darkangel_0410. to finish and post the Guns D/s fic she has been torturing me with...I NEED THAT FIC! Just a subtle hint ;) Also please be kind this is my 1st real attempt at a Punk/Colt slash so I apologise if they are very occ - I tried my best :S As always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!)

X x x x x x x x

Punk was sitting alone in the den. He was lost in the story of his graphic novel and as he scanned the page he slowly became aware of being watched. Without looking up or even losing his place in the narrative he sighed and called, "It's rude to stare, y'know."

A soft chuckle made him smile slightly but he still didn't look up. It wasn't until a large shadow fell over him and he felt his wolf give an uncomfortable yap that he flicked his eyes up off the action on the page and gave his Alpha a fleeting nod of acknowledgment.

"I've got a job for you," explained Hunter as he sank down on the arm of the chair nearest to the sofa Punk had claimed.

Punk didn't reply. He gave his alpha a quizzical glance but nothing more.

"That needs doing now," added Hunter a slight smile curling his lips as he watched the way Punk ignored him.

"Get one of your golden boys to do it for you," huffed Punk eventually when he realised Hunter wasn't going to leave him alone, "You know how much they love running around for you."

"Nope, I need you to do this," insisted Hunter, a rather annoying hint of laugh echoing in his words, "Beside I really don't think you'd want the golden boys as you call them to do this job."

When Hunter didn't elaborate any further, despite the sarcastic glare Punk was shooting him, Punk caved. Giving an annoyed huff he lowered his novel and snapped, "Okay, you got me. What's so damn important you want me of all people to carry it out for you?"

"I need you to go collect someone for the airport," growled Hunter, not in the least intimidated by the glare or the sarcasm in Punk's voice.

"Collect someone?" repeated Punk slowly. He regarded Hunter a moment the clever eyes roaming over his Alpha's face searching for more clues as to what he was up to. Coming up with nothing he sighed and added, "Who?"

"You'll find out," chuckled Hunter, looking far too pleased wit himself for Punk's liking. He threw a set of keys into Punk's lap adding, "Plane lands in 2 hours – make sure you're there to meet them. I'd hate for them to think you didn't care."

Then before Punk could say anything he turned and strolled out of the den leaving Punk staring at his back. Staring down at the keys in his lap, Punk suddenly swore under his breath as he realised his alpha had managed to get him to agree to do something without telling him anything in return. That was something that didn't happen very often and something Punk swore wouldn't happen again for a very long time.

X x x x x x x x x x x

The airport was loud, busy and full of idiots. Or at least that was Punk's view. Sneering at the fools rushing around him, he pulled his baseball cap down further over his eyes and waited. He was slumped in a seat near the arrivals hall, waiting like a good little pup, just like he had been instructed to. It still rankled with his human half that Hunter had managed to get him to agree to play fletch without telling him anything. But his lupine half had to give a huff of begrudging wolfish laughter as once again he found himself having to admit that Hunter was a damn fine alpha. He ran a hand over his face and glanced up at the board. He still didn't have a clue who he was supposed to be meeting. All he'd managed to pry out of his annoyingly chipper Alpha before he left the pack house was the fact that he needed to be at the international arrivals hall and he was to wait in greeting section C for a flight that was due to land at 13.45 precisely.

So he was.

He was slumped over two seats, eyes fixed on the arrivals board, trying to work out just who the hell he was playing fetch with. As flight after flight flashed up and then disappeared he found his annoyance at the situation getting worse and his plans for make believe revenge on his alpha getting darker and more depraved as the moments ticked by. But just as he was about to throw in the towel a flight flashed up that took made him pay attention.

Japan.

The latest flight had arrived from Japan.

He swallowed hard. No. No, there was no way – it couldn't be. He frowned staring at the board waiting to see if it changed, to see if the letters reshaped themselves into something other than that country. He felt his wolf shifting uneasily, his lupine half suddenly tense and on edge, the crafty wolf already trying to sense if _he_ was there. He could feel the need to shift itch under his skin and it was all he could do to stop the low needy howl from breaking past his lips. Rubbing the palms of his hands on his jeans he took a deep breath and tried to steady himself. A glance at the screen showed the flight was already in the reclaim hall and he knew within in a few moments he would be joined by the person he had been sent to fetch. A person he hadn't seen in a month. A person his wolf was aching to be reunited with.

X x x x x x x x x x x

"Hey Punkers," called an all too familiar voice.

It was a voice that had Punk closing his eyes in annoyance and fighting the urge to cheer all at the same time. Instead he forced himself to look up and hiss, "Where the hell have you been? Your flight cleared baggage reclaim over half an hour ago?"

"I was dawdling," came the laid back reply accompanied by an even bigger smile.

It was a smile that made Punk want to simultaneously slap the wearer and hug him. Glaring at the annoyingly happy Colt he shook his head then huffed, "Yeah well while you were dawdling I was stuck out here with the idiots. Now let's grab your stuff and get the fuck out of here and..."

"Hey," interrupted Colt calmly, not in the least perturbed by Punk's snarly attitude, "Don' I get a proper hello first?"

Punk stared at him as if he'd grown a second head. He was torn in half. Part of him wanted to simply walk away and leave the grinning fool where he was but another part, his lupine half, was demanding something far more intimate. Something that Punk refused to do especially in public and Colt knew it. Not that it stopped the big man. Without a care in the world he simple wrapped his arms around the slender form in front of him and hugged him. Punk was rigid fro a moment then as he felt Colt press closer he closed his eyes and gave in. Looping his arms loosely around Colt's waist he gave him a half hearted squeeze in return before pushing back and breaking the embrace with a snarled, "Knock it off you idiot!2

"Good to see you too," grinned Colt shooting his best friend knowing wink.

Punk started to walk away but found his path blocked by Colt holding out what could only be described as a disturbingly psychedelic cat. He blinked a few times starting at the toy before looking at Colt and asked, "What the fuck is that?"

"Its mitzy," replied Colt waving the toy at Punk, "Its the new wrestling craze over there. I figured you might like one. Apparently they bring you good luck and..."

"Luck?" snapped Punk, his arms slowly folding over his chest as he glared at his friend, "Luck? Do I really need a terrifyingly ugly toy for luck?"

"Well if not for luck," play pouted Colt pulling the toy back and giving it a little pat before jiggling it around in front of Punk, "How about for...fun?"

Punk cocked an eyebrow at him and said nothing. Colt held the gaze – something that very few other people could – and grinned. It was Punk who looked away first not that he would ever admit it.

"Just put the damn thing away," he ordered gruffly, watching closely as Colt stuffed the cat into his backpack. He waited a moment then unable to stop himself and hating how weak he sounded to his own ears, he asked softly, "Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?"

Colt didn't answer. He simply continued to rearrange his luggage. It wasn't until Punk touched his arm the long fingers curling around his bicep that Colt looked up – and when he did the genuine smile he offered Punk was enough to take the smaller man's breath away. For a moment neither man reacted then suddenly yanking his hand back as if he'd been burnt Punk glared at him, his annoyance a this own weakness manifesting itself in a huff of petulance at the world in general.

Grinning Colt straightened up and shrugging his back pack into place, he closed the gap between them and bending his head he murmured in Punks ear, "I wanted to surprise you. So...surprise."

Punk stared at him then quickly pulling himself together he turned and started to walk away missing totally the knowing smile slitting Colts face. As he finally caught up with him Colt murmured, "You know being stuck on that plane has made my wolf really restless. What say we go for a run as soon as we get back?"

Punk shot him a withering sidewise look but didn't comment. He knew just as well as Colt did the big man's wolf rarely got restless. In fact it was such a relaxed easy going beast Punk sometimes wondered if Colt wasn't more lap dog than wolf. But then of course he'd sense the few times Colt's wolf had got pissed off and even he had to admit when the big chocolate wolf got angry it was a disturbing sight and one that fuelled more than a few of Punks most secret and closest guarded fantasies.

"You know," continued Colt, his soft drawl interrupting Punk's sudden flash back moment, "A run with just you and me. Alone." Colt fell silent then just as they stepped out into the desert car park he confessed, "I've missed you."

Punk half stumbled but he still didn't comment. It wasn't in his nature to respond to such things. He never had not even with Colt. Feelings and emotions were private, things to be hidden not shared. But the glance he flicked at Colt said everything and they both knew by the time the moon reached its peak they would be sharing the delights of a private run and if he was honest Punk couldn't wait.

Fin x


End file.
